Such a method or for carrying out the method a machine is known from EP 0 360 953 A2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4 950 112). There a gear-shaped tool is rotatably driveably received in a tool head adjustably rotationally guided about an adjustment axis extending perpendicularly with respect to an axis of rotation of a tool and with respect to a workpiece axis in a cradle pivotal about a horizontal axis on a feed carriage movable in a horizontal direction. The two directions of movement are angularly offset from one another at 90.degree.. The feed carriage is guided on a plunge-feed carriage movable in a vertical direction.
A machine, which is similar regarding the carriage movements, is known from DE-Gbm 88 05 237.0. To produce the crowned and/or conical tooth flanks on the workpiece tooth system, the tool of this machine is, however, not pivoted, but the machine table carrying the workpiece carries out a pivoting movement about a swivel axis extending transversely with respect to the workpiece axis.
Both known machines have in common that, without the rotational and pure adjustment axes, four machine axes exist, the movements of which are controlled by the machine control system which must be first suitably programmed. The more axes that need to be controlled on a machine tool, the greater is the amount of programming work and the greater is also the risk of desired-value deviations on the machined workpiece. Also the likelihood of so-called repeat precision becomes less the more axes are to be controlled. This is particularly true in the case of gear working machines where feed movements in the order of magnitude of only a few .mu.m is nothing extraordinary.
Starting out from this problematic basis, the basic purpose of the invention is to develop a method and a machine suitable to carry out this method which enables the precision working of crowned and/or conical tooth surfaces with less than four machine axes which must be controlled.